dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Spooktacular!
The Halloween Spooktacular! challenge was released on 28th October 2011, as part of the Halloween Mission Pack DLC. The map is a Halloween-themed version of The Ramparts campaign map. The goal of the challenge is to defend all three Eternia crystals from Halloween-themed enemy waves of increasing difficulty. Gameplay Unlike the original map, one of the crystals has been moved to the north and 4 more spawn points have been added to the map. There are a total of 11 waves in this map. In the subsequent waves after the first wave, there is a message stating that one of the creatures is trick or treating. This means that the particular creature will spawn in significantly large numbers from any spawn point during that wave. Particularly beware of "trick or treat" waves with the Mini Ogre, Dark Elf Warrior, Kobold and Wyvern. In huge quantities on higher difficulties, these spawns can quickly tear through your defenses. Monsters *Goblins - Do not have a 'Trick or Treat' wave. Nothing more than cannon fodder that can help clog up defenses. *Orcs - Do not have a 'Trick or Treat' wave. Have a sufficient amount of health and damage to cause problems with defenses, particularly on higher difficulties with more players, if using barricades rather than auras. *Dark Elf Mages - Trick or Treat on the 2nd wave (Wave 6). These can cause serious problems later on as Skeletons may spawn behind defenses and if defenses have been positioned too close to spawn points the mages may retreat to the back, behind all the other enemies. The trick or treat wave is rarely a problem as it occurs so early on with very few enemy numbers. *Dark Elf Warriors - Trick or Treat on the 3rd wave (Wave 7). On Hard or lower difficulty these will be nothing more than a constant annoyance due to the spawn points all over the map allowing them to get behind you very easily. On Insane these can be extremely deadly, with high health and even higher damage and in the event they go for your towers they can cripple your defenses in moments. *Wyverns - Trick or Treat on the 4th wave (Wave 8). If defenses are set up correctly the standard Wyvern spawns during waves are not a problem though on Insane they may still break through. The trick or treat spawns can easily overwhelm defenses and reach the crystals, particularly on Insane. *Kobolds - Trick or Treat on the 5th wave (Wave 9). These can devastate your defenses on any difficulty, particularly during the trick or treat wave. Blockades, while effective against most enemies, will take significant damage all across the map, making Ensnare Aura and ranged offensive towers extremely useful for combating this enemy. *Skeletons - Trick or Treat on the 6th wave (Wave 10). While very weak they can get around defenses and either damage the crystal or start attacking the towers themselves. If using Proximity Mines keep a close eye on them during wave 10 as they can burn through charges very fast. *Mini Ogres - Trick or Treat on the 7th wave (Wave 11). While on Normal these enemies have an almost insignificant amount of health, on Hard and Insane they can take quite a bit to bring down, making the final wave quite dangerous if your hero is not up to the task of killing them themselves. If using Traps and Auras these enemies can still survive, particularly on Insane, without additional tower support. They have roughly one half the health of a normal Ogre. Rewards Costumes Completing this challenge on Hard unlocks the following costumes. Players must play the specific hero class on the final wave to unlock their respective costume. * Apprentice: Vampire * Squire: Death Knight * Monk: Ninja * Huntress: Angel * Barbarian: Death Knight for Squire * Jester: Vampire for Apprentice Category:Challenges Category:DLC Category:Maps Category:PC Category:Halloween Mission Pack